


His guardian angel

by In_the_illusion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Angst, Dark Love, Dark relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Pain, Romance, Skyfall, Some spoilers maybe ?!, Spoilers, age-gab relationship, james bond ( Craig movie ), mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_illusion/pseuds/In_the_illusion
Summary: After the death shot nothing was the same; Bond is now back in service, but he is not alone. Nora; A girl assigned to make sure that nothing is going to keep Bond from accomplishing his mission, nether the trauma nor his damaged shoulder.As an agent he used to protect other; What would happen when Nora becomes his guardian angel ?!
Relationships: James Bond - Relationship, James Bond /original character, James Bond/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Death shot

**Author's Note:**

> So this really doesn’t follow the events of the skyfall. It is like my own version of the movie..  
> It might contain some spoilers though..

-“ Take the bloody shot !!” This one sentence changed his whole life; he can still hear the echo of M’s voice so fresh in his mind akin to the pain in his shoulder..

That shot changed his life more than he expected, more than anything that happened to him in the 44 years of his life..  
And now he was back; no matter how mad, frustrated or hurt he was, they needed him back. Both England and M needed him back..

Things were harder than he thought, the pain both emotionally and physically was beyond his capacity, he managed to suppress all his feelings but he didn’t know for how long this was going to last..

-“ Are you sending a kid to babysit me out there in the field ?! “ James voice was strained, yet laced with anger. 

-“ This is Mallory’s request, not mine. To be honest, I agree with him. We need someone there to make sure that you are efficient and you would come back as one piece..” It was one of the rarest times when M shows an act of guilt or sympathy towards some of her agents, he wasn’t just an agent to her, he is her beloved one..he is James Bond.

-“ A twenty years old girl who didn’t graduate yet and have zero knowledge about how cruel the world is, would be your best choice to send with me to the field..” His voice was becoming louder and his anger was getting harder to control.

-“ She is a part of our rehabilitation therapy program. She have never been to the field, that is right, but she has been dealing with variety of cases as yourself and she approved that we can trust her in such a complicated job.  
Just deal with her as an accessory, she is a quiet kid, she is stuck to the rules and would not cause you any trouble. If you want to get the mission done without wasting anymore time, you have to accept the deal..” 

M informed with a forceful tone in her voice, leaving him to deal with his demons once more. 

It took them less an hour to bring her to the office and they were faced together. She kept her distance, made sure to make no action at first. James was a real legend, she heard a lot about him and she respected whatever he had done and sacrificed for his country. 

James observed her for a long and silent moment. A young girl with a glass hour figure, 5’2 with dark hair as a donate, moon face and full lips, small nose and wide black eyes. She didn’t seem British at all..

-“ You will be lucky if you could survive a five minutes with us out there. Agent down code will be activated as a heartbeat. The fastest death in the field, that will be your record..” dark sense of humor and sarcasm, that was the only ways James was trying to adapt to his new condition; the new condition he kept to deny. 

Nora didn’t answer him, she didn’t look like she was hurt by his words. M gave her an authority meaningful look, she nodded and followed James in silence. 

The flight to Shanghai was quiet peaceful, James was drowning in his own thoughts and plans and Nora was setting there, silent beside him. 

-“ Wait for the orders..” that was the last thing he heard from M, little did he know that it was going to be along wait. 

-“ Suite with two beds, we are stuck together by order. “ sarcasm with a trace of anger, she needed to adapt to his temper mood as long as they were going to be together. 

It wasn’t long until they both started to settle down, Bond with his guns and Nora with his medical stuff.  
She held a small vile in her hands, sighed and shuddered a little before gathering her courage and step forward to him..

-“ I know you don’t like this situation, but I don’t want to offend you by any possible way. Those pills will help with pain, try to avoid drinking when you take them. Any other protocol of both mental and physical rehabilitation won’t be activated unless you approve it..” 

She tried to keep her voice as monotonous as possible, yet her being nervous were obvious enough to be caught by curious and sharp looking eyes .

-“ I guess you have the license already..” Bond said with a smirk on his face, the icy mountains between them began to melt slowly after the respect she showed.

-“ That have nothing to do with the license, this is the manners I believe and follow. A job including a human life isn’t just a job, it is my responsibility; you are my responsibility so I don’t want to make you uncomfortable by any means.  
This watch will help me to detect your state and provide as much help as possible when it is needed, something worthy we got it from Q department. Still it is your choice to put it or not. Believe me, if I had a choice I wouldn’t be here restricting your lebrity.  
I wish I can spend our nights here at the lobby, but I might get killed, that means merely trouble to you. So, I am going to stick to my bed, my breathing sound will be unnoticeable as much as possible, I promise..” 

The young girl caught his attention, he was observing his facial expression under the dull orange light coming from bathroom and interrupting the darkness of the room.

-Mistreated- that was his first thought about her. He leaned back, his back resting on the chair trying to get some comfort.

-“ So, why are you here in the first place?! An act of vengeance ?! “ he asked, reaching out to the watch and wearing it on his wrist. 

-“ No, I won’t put it like that. You know, it is just the job; they pay and learn me well..” it wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. There was a tragic and dramatic story behind her current situation, yet she thought that the truth would be such unpleasant thing to be heard. 

-“ If it is just a job and you have your license, may I ask why I am not tied to this bed and treated by force?! People who only care for the job and bills don’t really act like that..  
So much care and respect for human’s life, for misery and pain that other may suffer. The look of guilt in your eyes like you are the one who did that to me, the glasses you refuse to get rid of, you don’t want to or penetrable. low self-esteem..you feel like you are not qualified to this job, you see yourself as collateral damage, the bad news is that you accept it. Are you suffering from depression?! “ A smirk appeared on his face, his legs across each other. 

She avoid the eye contact, setting on the edge of the chair, fingers tied together as a thread and staring at particular spot of the carpet like she was going to memorize it..

-“ I thought I was the therapist here..” she changed the subject. 

-“ Denial, sarcasm, changing the subject..by all meanings you prove that I am right. “ an uncomfortable silicons took a place between them, she seemed to be so lost in her thoughts..

-“ What are we going with my shoulder. We need something to kill the time, though I have a better options I my mind by I don’t think you will agree with it..” she smiled on hearing him flirting with her, on the other hand he was talking about the ring in her left hand.

-“ First of all, thank you for your kind offer; I am sure that plenty of women who would not only appreciate but would also die for such offer, yet I am afraid that I have to refuse..” she kept digging in her back, searching for what she needed to treat his shoulder.

-“ plenty of women who are not you. Does it have anything to do with the ring you wear?! A man you not only respect but also you love, adore and loyal to ?! “ he moved to the bed, having a comfortable position. 

“ There is no such thing. It belongs to my mother and my cherry pie is being saved for a man who would be considered worthy by my family. “ Nora chuckled softly and waving her hand dismissively, she grabbed her stuff and went beside him.

-“ then I am afraid to tell you that you are not my type..” he kept his flirtatious actions with her and she kept preparing herself.

-“ I know; I heard you like married women..” she grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed 

-“ My reputation precedes me..” he smiled and she sighed after taking a deep breath. 

-“ Do I have your permission?! “ with a forceful tone and serious look in her eyes she asked..

-“ Yes..” he answered monotonously, setting up straight to give her a proper examination position. 

Her hands were on his shoulder, he could feel her tremors; was it fear ?! He questioned himself yet he never asked for the answer..

-“ Now I will ask you to make some moves, don’t put so much force into it..” she informed and he nodded 

-“ Rotation..” her both hands were supporting his shoulder from the front and behind..

His suffer was clear, his muscles tensed, his jaw clenched and he was drowning in his own sweat..

“ flexion..” she watched his with such concern and worriment, the damage was obviously worse than she thought. She trusted his determination anyway, she believed in his ability to recover..

-“ That is enough..” he was nearly breathless right now, still he would never admit how much was this painful to him. 

-“ Can you take your shirt off please ?! “ she asked and before he can comment she went to the bathroom..

-“ I thought it was a rejected offer..” he yelled in order to let her hear him..

She came with two bowls of hot and cold water , two towels in them, she put them on the the chair and she stood across him. 

He closed his eyes on feeling the cold towel on his shoulder, it was a matter of time until he started to feel the warm one.. 

She had magical hands, the way she massaged his shoulder drew all the pain out of his body. A small moans started to escape his lips. James trusting her with his body that fast, was a surprising thing for them both and before he could even think about that matter he fall asleep. 

The death shot delivered her to his life; will she be his salvation or his next heartbreak?! Only god knows the answer..


	2. Wounds of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets to know Nora better; the wounds of her past made it all clear about what kind of person she became and he liked to have the details..

A night with straight eight hours of sleep was just as illusion, specially to a 00 agent. She made it true, it was no longer a fantasy, he slept for eight hours without taking a single pill !! 

James woke up shirtless, with two pillows one under his shoulder and the other handled his arm. He smelled nicely, whatever she applied to his skin it’s aroma was unforgettable, the kind of aromas that would make you addicted to it. 

Serenity, safe, sound and able of trust and being trusted..a young and innocent girl was now changing his life slowly, maybe changing him without acknowledgment of what was happening between them both..

Luck, chance, fate, love at first sight or just being attracted to each other because of their akin wounds..  
It wasn’t clear what brought them together, but whatever is born from pain is unbreakable..

Nora was there on the chair beside him, all her limbs gathered to her chest, she seemed to be so innocent and pure more than anything he had ever seen in his life. He was tainted, killer, assassin with the blood of his lovers smearing his hands..A man like him, how could he possibly fell for a girl like her?!

Her sleeping facial expression was the most heartbreaking scene that crossed his tragic life, for the moment he spent observing her, he became sure, her face won’t be erased from his mind anytime soon..

The way she slept , the same sleep an innocent human being would have after being tortured, after crying to get the eyes shut and continue to cry even after..  
A sleep of someone who’s being hunted by such ugly and awful things..like she is lost with no hope of being found anytime soon, like she adored death yet she was forced to live..  
Drowning deep down in utter, fathomless and vicious circle of darkness..that was the way she slept, that was the way she suffered to stay alive for another day. 

The rays of sunshine didn’t want her misery to last, so they decided to wake her up. She tilted her head back uncomfortably when she felt the warmth of the sun tickling her eyelids, she stretched her body with closed eyes. Her shoulders made a very loud sound, a bang sound and she didn’t seem to be bothered with such thing at all..

-“ Ouch..” James commented with a smile on his face 

On hearing his voice out of the blue she flinched in terror, her hands went directly to his chest preventing the hummingbird in her chest from escaping his cage..

-“ Sorry; Did I wake you up ?! “ she asked with a hoarse and sleepy voice after his mind took a while of silence to recall all the memories of her new situation..

-“ No; In a spectacular way, I have been asleep for a straight eight hours, something that would never happen even if I am taking pills. That makes me wonder..” James wasn’t just flirting with her, he had another aims..to be honest..another doubts

-“ I swear I didn’t do anything wrong.I didn’t betray, manipulate, misbehave my authority or drug you..  
Every security camera in this hotel and around ten miles from here are under heavy supervision of Q department; the microchip in your arm and the watch are also attached to Q’s personal devices, all of your vital signs and information are being watched by your own loyal quartermaster. I have a watch similar to yours on my hand, they can track me down with the first wrong move made by me. Sir, I assure you, there is nothing to worry about..” 

Nora was left breathless after her speech, as always she avoided the direct eyes connection with him. She was the first one in the whole world to leave him speechless, to make him feel guilt -for his attitude- arising from the bottom of icy lake called his heart.,

-“ Change your clothes, I won’t take you to breakfast wearing those baggy clothes. Try to find something feminine if you know what I mean..” he ignored the subject totally and went to the bathroom with a smirk stuck to his face..

She relieved a breath she didn’t recognize she was holding back, setting on the edge of bed trying to analyze what he just said to her..

###

Her eyes closed shut immediately on seeing him coming out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, her innocent actions seemed to keep him smiling more than he managed to.. 

-“ I..I don’t have anything else to wear. This is how I dress and I didn’t know that we would be sharing the meals..” she said nervously, her cheeks blushed red and she couldn’t find any other words to say. 

He chuckled a bit feeling a strange warmth in his heart, something that made her stop for a second, lost and drifted by the overwhelming feelings that kept haunting him even in such a sweet moment like he just shared with her.. 

-“ It’s alright. I get it, I am stuck with the baggy you till the end of our mission..” his humor was the only way he left for him to disguise his troubled mind and worn out soul. 

She didn’t wander a lot in the breakfast room, she got herself an egg and small piece of cheese then she headed to the table waiting for James..

He was watching her from the corner of his eye, there was a sorcless burning urge inside him to protect her, yet he felt like he was saved and protected by her pure affection and devotion. Surely, he would not admit his feelings that easy. On one hand that feelings sacred him, reminded him with the dark fate attached to every single woman he fell in love with; on the other hand, he didn’t know if what is left from him is enough to love and being loved..

-“ A body shame?! “ he asked, his eyes still focused on the process of cutting food placed on his plate.

-“ Sorry; Are you talking to me?! “ it was the first time to look at him directly and he was so good at using opportunities..

The first eyes contact between them was established successfully, she couldn’t run away from it like she always did since they have met. Looking to his icy blue eyes, she became his prisoner; a prisoner to his shattered soul that seems pretty much like the one she owned.. 

She hated when her emotions were so exposed, her eyes told everything about what both of her tongue and heart were locking up.

-“ Yes; it is..” she finally opened up to him. After looking to his eyes she knew it was pointless to run away from him. Maybe he body would struggle as much as possible, but their souls were now attached in such a tight way that she didn’t know how to break through. 

Little did she know that she was caught up with a different type of James beauty and charm, maybe she was the only one who was attracted to his scars. 

-“ Why would you?! I mean you are a pretty girl, indeed. Being a little bit different doesn’t mean you’re not desirable..” with recognition at a glance he looked at her, having a sip of his tea. 

-“ a complement of one of the incredibly handsome and famous men among the women, I should have recorded that, my mom won’t believe it..” she said with a sad smile on his face, playing with the fork in her hand.

-“ I am sure I can convince here..” James get along with here, still watching her reactions.

-“ perfection and imperfection are such relative themes, it really depends on your own respective, on the way you chose to see the world. I..I really don’t know how to explain that to you, it has nothing to do with being desirable..actually I don’t want to be desirable or at least in the physical ways.  
To be a temporary tool of lust, to have a short living joy under the name of Love, to be under the authority of someone who would judge me according to his own needs while he completely ignores mine, to make me feel guilty for what I am..for the sake of all those things I don’t really care about anything except my responsibilities, yet the scars from my traumatized childhood didn’t let go of me. I am only comfort when I am hidden in the shadows, where I am no longer seen.” 

She struggled to explain herself, it wasn’t hard for her to control her tears, the pain summoned by the memories so fresh in her mind, the talk about the past unearthed her soul’s wounds. 

-“To cry is no shame..” he said as his delicate side started to appear on the surface.

-“ Let’s make a deal then, when you are fully recovered let me borrow your shoulder, I would lean on it and cry my heart out..” she said with a faint and sad smile dancing on her full lips..

-“ we can consider it as a date then..” he raised his tea cup for a toast and she did the same gratefully.

A unique bond was being established between them, something that was unbreakable and unforgettable, maybe they weren’t aware of it but soon enough they would be drowning deep into it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little bit short; I know you need more action in it, but I promise, a lot of surprises are coming along the road..


End file.
